The Girl In The White Dress
by XxGalesAngelxX
Summary: Madge Undersee. Gale Hawthorne always thought she was just shy and a snob because she was the mayors daughters. But then he strips the layers of Madge's walls, he sees someone vunerable and strong. T. AU.


_**Disclaimer: **__PFFFTT I wish…_

_1__st__ Fanfic! Be gentle…. _

_Feel free to PM and review and all that if you want :] _

_It excites me and I always reply!_

_Love_

_Emma Hawthorne Odair_

His black hair was like the coal down in the mines.

His grey eyes were like the storms in District 4.

His skin was like melting caramel.

This was in fact, the impossible dream of Gale Hawthorne.

Gale towered over the only girl who was ever nice to Madge Undersee, Katniss Everdeen.

Madge quickly took the bowl of blood red strawberries from Katniss.

Gale was gazing at the clothes Madge was wearing; it was her reaping dress, a snow-white satin dress from the Capitol.

"Pretty dress" Gale muttered

He's mocking me Madge thought to herself. Yet Madge felt her heart melt in my chest like it had for many years now.

"Well I want to look pretty if I got chosen for The Hunger Games" she replied, Madge wondered if Gale could see the pain that invaded her ice blue eyes.

"You're not going to be reaped" he said his voice full of rage.

"Why is that?" Madge asked kindly

Gale's eyes sparkled with confusion but then glossed over to the emotionless stony face that Madge had seen so many times before… she shook her head.

Madge don't be silly he is never going to like you he thinks you're a rich snob she thought to herself

"Maybe not" Madge mumbled slowly walking back into the door…

Madge stared at the blood red strawberries she grabbed one and took a bite… the sweet juice of the crimson fruit tip down her throat, she wondered if Gale's lips tasted like strawberries… she shook her head before walking down to the dark room of the Undersee cellar….

Madge turned on the dim light of her room she lay down on her bed she flipped around on the bed her gaze turned onto the picture frame it was a photo of her and her father on the beaches of District 4 she was on the mayors shoulders and beside Madge's father stood a beautiful women with halo blonde flailing hair and light blue eyes… Madge's eyes started to glass up… it was her Mother… Amara Fallon… she got out of bed and stared at a gold pin that lay on her desk it was a Mockingjay a bird the Capitol had never meant to create… it was a Donner heirloom… passed down from her Mother…

Madge adorned it onto her snow white dress… she grabbed a piece of satin pink ribbon and tied up her pale hair. Her mind started to imagine what it would be like… the Games that is, what it would be like running, having 23 kids out to come and kill you… she wondered what it must be like for Gale….

_15 year old Madge, her first day, her pale hair tied up plaited into a ponytail, her blue eyes piercing under her grey school uniform. It was that day, that would make Madge the shy, insecure girl she was today. She had started to the school oval to play baseball with the brown haired beauty Katniss Everdeen and the son of the local baker Peeta Mellark . Peeta was about to pitch the ball to Madge, then time slowed, he stopped a look of terror entering his 14 year old face, Madge turned to see a bunch of 16 year olds boys walking towards the pitch, they all looked alike but there was one that caught her eye. Gale Hawthorne. His skin smooth like butter, his long ash black hair blowing in the winter wind, and those eyes… they were like melted silver…. He grinned at Katniss _

"_Hey Catnip" he smiled._

_They made their way towards her, one of the boys Talon grabbed her chin so that she was looking at him " Such a pretty girl what a shame" Talon said his voice full of sweet innocence before grabbing her blonde hair and throwing it towards a boy named Quill " Oh and those eyes… those pretty blue eyes" the slightly taller boy explained… he then shoved her towards Gale… "A beauty from outside the Seam" he whispered into her ear her heart melted their eyes locked…. Suddenly Madge heard screaming… Peeta on the floor with Talon on top of him his fist connecting with his pale jaw. Madge screamed and ripped Talon off Peeta and her small fist connected with Talons eye and they never spoke again…. But after all of that Madge's still loved Gale_

Madge sat awkwardly at the oak wooden table in the middle of the dining area the strawberries sat in the middle of the table, her father Mayor Undersee joined her in the dining room, strawberries were their bonding the one thing they shared in silence until her father had to go to work or in this case the reaping, it sent a shiver down her spine. Her father was always quiet on reaping day… Madge knew why they just never brought it up. Madge brought one of the strawberries to her lip before taking a small bite and letting the sweet juices encase her mouth. She slipped on her white flats, and waited at the door.

Her father looked at his beautiful daughter, the way her smile was crooked and how her eyes sparkled in the dim light of the Seam. He fixed her dress and a jolt of terror and sadness shot through his old body when he saw it… The Mockingjay pin adorning his daughters dress….

"Madge" he said

"Yes Father" her voice started to crack

"The pin" he said motioning to the slightly rusted pin

" It will bring pride to our district" her voice full of sadness

" I love you Daddy" Madge said, her fathers old heart had just taken a blow, Madge had not called her father that for 11 years now. The wise mayor heart sunk… his daughter was going to put herself in danger

Madge finger bled the colour of the strawberries, she brought it to her lips and sucked on it she felt gazes on her, she looked around to find Talon staring at her with anger, hatred and something different adoration. On the other side of the 18-year-old fence was Gale, his intense gaze laying on her, Gale's eyes were the opposite of Talon's they were as they always were a stony mask.

"Madge" his deep voice was in a whisper, she looked at him with a look of curiosty, uncertainty and love.

"Good luck" he said putting out his arm to shake hers…

Madge breathe caught now or never… she grabbed Gales hand and pulled him towards her with all her small body could muster. Madge was on her tippy-toes and before he could ask what she was doing her lips had caught in his.

Madge's heart fluttered in her chest, his lips were soft but before she had anymore time to register anything about her first kiss, she had pulled away.

Gale looked at her and for a second she saw something in his eyes… desire and confusion. She quickly ran to her section of that was filled with 17 year old girls. The mayors daughters cheeks were red and flustered. Little did she know she was about to change Panem

A small women made her way across the stage, Effie Trinket, District 12's escort strutted onto the small stage outside the town squares Justice Building. Her wig this year was tinged pink and her face was powered in Capitol makeup. Effie's shrill voice echoed through the town centre.

"Happy Hunger Games" Effie's Capitol accent boomed through the speakers.

Effie made Madge sick, that women sent poor innocent children to be slaughtered every year and she was able to smile, Madge Undersee thought Effie Trinket was a beast. There was a short video that was played basically saying were taking your children and either making them murderers or being killed because we have the power.

Madge looked at her father, he had looked pale ever since he saw the pin on her dress.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a dirty blonde with tatted clothing slurred his way across the stage it was Haymitch Abernathy the only living victor in 12, he became a drunk after his victory of the 50th Hunger Games…..

"Girls first" Effie's squeal filled the small district

Her small hand swirled around the ball… and she picked up a single slip

"Primrose Everdeen" there were cries throughout the town centre as the small blonde made her way through the crowd. Madge looked at Katniss she had fainted in a poor girl's arm. Madge couldn't let the Hunger Games wreck this girl's innocence.

I ran to Prim

" I VOLUNTEER!" I scream

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I repeat by now the whole of District 12 is quiet most likely the whole of Panem.

Effie's face lit up with delight, it made Madge sick to the bone

Prim ran at her grabbing her in a hug

"Shhh it's alright, go Prim" I whispered into her hair

I walked up to the stage… trying to stop the tears pricking my eyes

"Whats your name sweetheart?" Effie shrieked in delight

"Madge…Madge Undersee" I replied trying to think what Katniss would do… do not cry

"Hmmm I see" she said a serious look on her face but she could see she was almost glowing

Haymitch looked at her with something….like recognizing an old face… Madge caught the old mentors eyes before turning around to hear her nightmare

"GALE HAWTHORNE!"

_Okay I know it was short and all and it was really bad but it is my first fanfiction, please note not everything is the same as it is….like Mayilsee dosen't get reaped etc…just watch..please review and PM me! :] _

_Emma Hawthorne Odair x_


End file.
